5 Things That Drive Hook Wild
by MyHeartsDesire
Summary: 5 smut drabbles, with a little plot in each chapter. Emma learns what gets Hook hot under the collar, then the fun ensues! Captain Swan, obviously, my attempt at lemon/smut/whatever you wanna call it. After Neverland, before the this wicked season. Please no flames, flames make me sad. Chapter 1) Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people, sup? Hope your day is goin well. So this is my first story that's not Rise of the Guardians (best. movie. ever!) but I recently stumbled upon Captain Swan. Though I want Emma with Neil so they can do the whole happy family thing, Hook is just hot plain and simple, and much more fun to read. This is literally gonna be smut for the sake of smut (cause who doesn't like a good smut now and then am I right?) with just a touch of plot per chapter so if this ain't your cuppa tea do leave now. Sort of an AU goin on where Hook and Emma are a thing, and each part is Emma learning of a random something that turns our dear pirate on. Please don't flame I am no master in the art of lemony goodness, but I hope you enjoy anyway. This first chap will have just some bitty smut anywho.**

**And unfortunately Once Upon a Time is not mine…sad.**

Swearing

Emma had just dropped Henry off at Regina's for the weekend and was on her way to the diner for some hot chocolate to go. After a long week of work she was looking forward to get to the docks and spend a weekend with her boyfriend. Ugh, it still was weird just thinking it. Hook, _the Captain Hook _was her boyfriend. They'd been together for a couple weeks now and were in the heavy make out/groping phase. It was because of Emma they'd yet to go farther, she wanted to be sure that this wasn't going to be just a bang and run, I mean, he _was _a pirate after all. But the man was willing to wait, no matter how many innuendos he threw at her.

"Here's your drink Emma." Ruby snapped the blonde out of her thoughts, and after paying and thanking her friend she left the diner….only to smack straight into someone.

"Fuck that's hot!" Emma exclaimed a moment after the hot beverage spilled on her front. Looking up she noticed the person she ran into was none other than her pirate. "Hook! What the hell?! Ow, I said I'd meet you by the ship. Damn it this is so going to stain." She half heatedly swiped at her white shirt and red jacket, knowing it was useless. Not hearing a reply she looked back at him, and was a little shocked at his look. The man's eyes were dark and hers widened when she realized it was lust. "..Hook?"

He jolted out of his stupor and began to speak, "O-oh! Emma I-I'm so sorry lass I didn't see you. M-my deepest apologies."

Now he was _stuttering_? Mr. Suave and Cool was a stuttering mess in front of Emma, it threw her off. "Um, it's fine. The jacket's had worse and I have plenty more shirts back home. Let's just go to the ship." Hook nodded in agreement and the two went on their way. They walked in silence, all the while Emma tried to think what got her boyfriend like that. He seemed almost uneasy now and walked quickly. She ran through her head what had happened, they ran into each other, she spilled her cocoa, he got horny. But _why_? At first she thought he was just looking at the spill all over her chest, but he never needed a reason to look at her breasts, he was freaking Hook he'd look if he damn wanted to. Wait! She swearing at him, but surely that couldn't have such an effect on the man? Well there was only one way to find out.

Taking a breath she quickly exclaimed, "Shit!" From the corner of her eyes she saw Hook falter in his step. Swallowing he turned his head, "You alright love?"

Shrugging her shoulders she replied, "It's just so _damn _cold." Another wince, and Emma swore his eyes closed for a second before revealing the deeper look of arousal in his eyes. She kept it up, "So at work you wouldn't believe what Leroy said to me, the _son of a bitch-_" By this time they reached the Jolly Roger and with a sharp exhale Hook tightly gripped her hand and dragged her onto the ship to his quarters before kissing her fiercely on the lips.

When the broke apart for air Emma wore a smirk, "So it is the cursing?" She chuckled when he groaned, hiding his face in her neck.

"It's not often you swear Swan, and when you do it's very….pleasing to my ears."

He moaned lowly when he felt her hips roll against the bulge in his pants, "Apparently not just to your ears." Repeating the motion she whispered, "Damn it Hook…you feel so _fucking _good." The pirate growled and slammed her against the wall and began to thrust with her, his good hand trailing gently up her side. He nibbled on her neck and she continued her little game, loving how quickly the pirate was unraveling before her. "Shit…I love feeling your cock so hard, just for me." His breath picked up and his thrusts began to quicken.

"_Emma_…" he breathed, if she kept it up he wasn't going to last long.

Her hands travelled to down his back, "And you must have the most _damn_ perfect…" she grinded hard, "_fucking ass_ that I have ever felt in my life."

That was the man's breaking point, his head rolled back and a shudder went through him as he peaked in pleasure. Slumping against the wall he panted, "Never before has a woman made me come undone with nothing more than her hips and her words. You are unbelievable my dear Swan."

She laughed lightly and planted a chaste kiss on his lips before replying, "If I knew what swearing did to you I'd have done it a lot sooner. But then again with Henry around," She was cut off with a kiss and pulled to the bed. With a 'whump' her jacket hit the floor and the next thing she knew her white tank was split in two by a hook.

When she glared at him he smirked, "You said you have others lass." He removed his soiled pants, giving Emma a brief yet delicious view of that lovely ass, before pulling on a pair of cotton pants she had bought him a week or so earlier. When he joined her in the bed he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Now since you've had your fun," he said huskily, "I do believe it's _my turn…_"

~~~~~~~A Week Later~~~~~~

Hook sat comfortably on the couch chatting with Charming while Henry read a book. In the kitchen Emma and Snow were making dinner when suddenly a loud crash was heard. After a few beats of silence a loud, "Damnit!" was heard. Henry and David's eyes widened in surprise, Snow gasped, "Emma!" in a scolding tone, and a certain pirate muffled a groan while he subtly crossed his legs.

**So like I said, just a little lemon in this first chapter. Hopefully it'll escalate as the drabbles go on. And hopefully there will be less plot. Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so many followers! Thanks you guys that means a lot! As for my reviews, thanks for letting me know the story is now changed it to M. So just to let you know spring break is next week and I'll be on a beach for most of it, so idk when next chapter will be out. But since you liked the last one so much we'll just dive into the next, enjoy!**

**Yet again, Once is not mine…still sad, then I learn Once in Wonderland is probably not getting another season! I may never know what happens to Knave! **

Lollipops

Hook walked up the steps to Emma's apartment just as Henry was rushing out the door, a big box in his hands. "Ahoy lad, what's that you got there?"

The child grinned at the pirate, "Hi Hook! My school is putting on a fundraiser, I'm selling lollipops. You want one?"

The older of the two had no clue what these 'lollipops' were so he shook his head, "Sorry mate, but I don't have any money for this world, and I don't think your school would accept stolen treasure."

Henry nodded in understanding, "That's ok. Besides, the great thing about having two moms is I can sell twice as much! And I haven't even got to Dad and David yet. Plus Mary Margaret bought more from me than the other students, I'm going to sell the most in the whole school!"

Hook laughed and ruffled his hair, "I have no doubt you will boy. Now off with you, you've got those…things to sell."

Sprinting down the stairs he called over his shoulder, "They're lollipops!" His enthusiasm made Hook smile and shake his head, though he'd never admit it the man had grown a soft spot for the boy. Still smiling he knocked on the door before entering.

"Swan?" He called out, happy when he saw his beautiful blonde on the couch with a book. With ease he knocked it out of her hands before covering her lips with his. After a moment he moved back, "Your lips taste different. Like….cherries?"

Emma rolled her eyes before grabbing the fallen book, folding the corner and setting it on the side table. "Yeah, you can thank the lollipops for that. I've already had two. And I think I'll make that three now." She pushed him off her and went to the kitchen, "You want one?"

"I think I'll pass this time love, let's just watch the movie. I want to know how this 'Disney' person depicted your parents." He watched her chuckle as she plopped onto the couch with a red candy in her hand, shaped like a ball and on a stick.

"You should have been there when they saw the movie the first time, I was laughing so hard." After hitting play Emma scooted a little closer to Hook, who did well hiding his pleased smile when she took his hand. But only a few minutes into the movie something distracted him, a soft slurping sound. Turning his head ever so slightly he saw his Emma casually eating at the candy. But at one glance he couldn't turn his gaze back to the TV, how could he? The way she moved the ball between her cheeks was enough to get him feeling warm. And the way her tongue danced around it before she slid the treat back in her mouth made his mouth go dry. She was unaware of his staring, her amused eyes fixed on the ridiculously helpless Snow White on screen. With fingertips holding the end she gently plunged the lollipop in and out of her mouth, again with that little slurpy sound. Hook felt himself hardening at the unintentionally erotic sight and accidentally let a sharp exhale slip past his lips when his mind imagined something other than the lollipop her mouth could be on.

Emma's eyes looked to him and she felt herself heating at the look of pure desire on his face. "What?" she asked.

Before the pirate could stop himself he blurted, "You have an incredible mouth." The look of surprise that crossed her face was enough to make him blush lightly. After a few seconds though she slowly put the candy back into her mouth, sucking hard before moaning. She kept her eyes on his, which were looking back in shock. Finally Emma set the candy down and moved closer to him.

"Want another taste?" Needing no other invitation Hook jammed their lips together, savoring the sweet taste. When they pulled apart they were already panting, their faces flushed. With a smirk she said, "I'm tired of cherry, I'm craving a different flavor now." Sliding away from him she began to untie the strings of his pants, the look in her eye leaving now question of what she was about to do.

Gently Hook stilled her hands, "Emma…are you sure?"

The softness of his eyes made her heart skip a beat, she never would have guessed that the cocky pirate she met in the Enchanted Forest would ever make her feel this way. "Yes," she whispered with a nod, "I want to do this for you Hook." She resumed her work and when she pulled down his pants she let out an appreciative hum. Emma would never tire at seeing his manhood, not too thick, but longer than most. She looked back up at him. The man's eyes were glazed with desire, shuddering when she kneeled between his now spread legs. "Do _you_ want this?" she asked.

"Yes!" he quickly replied. And with a smile Emma moved her lips to his inner thigh, lazily licking and kissing a trail upwards. When she got close to his member she puffed a breath at it before moving to his other thigh, smirking at the groan she received, "Swan please…" He was so hard, every kiss and lick was slowly driving him mad.

She paused before biting lightly on his innermost thigh, and was rewarded with a sound that crossed between surprise and arousal. "Are you _begging_ Captain?" she teased. Her only answer was a glare. "Is this what you want?" with her eyes on his she ran her tongue from base to tip, watching the man moan softly. "Or maybe this…" Taking his tip in her mouth she sucked lightly.

"Gods Emma _yes_…" With his reactions her confidence was boosted, and she began the careful descent down his long shaft. All the while her tongue swirled, as if she actually was eating a lollipop. Taking one more deep breath she took that last of him in, she could feel his tip right against the back of her throat but she fought the urge to gag. She flicked her eyes up to see Hook panting, eyes half closed in pleasure. Still watching him she hummed lightly around his cock, the vibrations made his head fly back against the couch and his hand shoot into her golden hair. His fingers wrapped tightly as his breath caught. "Nngh! Swan!" He growled in the back of his throat. She began to bob her head, slow at first, then faster. Letting his hand gently guide her she ravaged him with her mouth, sucking hard as he began to thrust back. She could feel him getting harder and slowed to a tortuous pace, lifting her hand to play with his balls.

Hook panted, practically trembled as he spoke, "Emma…Emma please! Please lass, this-this is, unnh, torture." Emma knew it was mean to keep him on the brink like this, but she couldn't deny how incredibly sexy it was watching him so worked up. His pleading eyes, heavy breathing, and eyes clouded with such intense lust, she definitely could get used to seeing him like this.

Her hand still on his balls she asked with an innocent smile, "Torture? I thought you liked what I was doing."

Using her tongue she swiped the pearly drop that had collected at the tip, making him buck in a desperate attempt for friction. Finally she decided to end his misery and put him back into her mouth, plunging in and out at a pace that literally had him writhing above her. His breath picked up, his thrusting became more erratic, and after feeling a sharp suck around his cock he came with a growled shout of "Gods!" His back arched into the couch and for a moment he was blinded by darkness. When his breathing returned he looked down at Emma, who swallowed the last of his cum before sucking once more, making the pirate jerk and groan at the overstimulation. "You," he panted, "are a goddess."

She laughed, "I've been called a lot of things, but a goddess is not one of them." She let him pull up his pants before snuggling against his chest, "I gotta say, seeing you like that was really hot. Even kind of fun."

Hook smirked and breathed into her ear, "Just you wait love, when I get to taste you, it will be so much more than fun."

Emma shuddered at the promise and felt heat rush through her veins, "I'll hold you to that." She leaned in for a gentle kiss when the door banged open, making the couple jump.

"Hey mom! I'm back! So are Grandma and Grandpa!"

Emma groaned, "I need to get my own place."

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~

Hook returned to his ship after having lunch at the diner. When he entered his quarters he was greeted by Emma, lounging on his bed like she owned the place wearing only a button up shirt. A teasing smirk was one her lips and in her mouth, a green lollipop. Pulling it out she asked one question, "Wanna taste?"

**So there you go, chapter two is done. Not sure how I liked the ending but whatever, next chap will be a bit less one sided but I hope you liked it anyway. Lemme know what you thought, and I'll probably see you in a week. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my darlings! I had hoped to get home early enough to post on the day Once returned, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. But good news! I learned Once in Wonderland was not cancelled…yet. I don't care as long as I get to know what happened to the knave! So since you have all been so patient I shan't make you wait any longer. Smut Ahoy!**

**And Once Upon a Time is not mine…though if it was I'd put myself in the show ;) maybe as Esmeralda or something (my idea don't take it! Lol)**

Massages

"_Yes…_" Emma panted as she writhed on the bed, "Unnh! Don't…don't stop!" Hook smirked from his place behind her as his rough fingers continued to slide in and out of her core, hearing her hiss and feeling her shudder as his cold hook slid up her bare stomach. He'd forever enjoy seeing his swan like this.

"Believe me love I wouldn't stop now even if the world was ending." Just then he found that special spot that had Emma crying out in pleasure and trembling from being on the brink of release. Hook curled his fingers a few more times before he felt her walls tighten around them, relishing in the sounds she made as she peaked in ecstasy. As she came down from her high he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking off her juices with an appreciative hum. "I'll never tire of your taste Swan."

Emma blushed but rolled her eyes. She turned her head for a lazy kiss and noticed him wince, "Are you ok?"

The pirate gave an easy smile, "Your concern is endearing lass, but I'm fine. Just didn't sleep comfortably last night."

She moved away to look at him directly, "Well then how about I give you a massage?"

Hook scoffed at the offer, "I've never understood how those are supposed to help. All it is is someone digging into your skin, I don't understand how people find that enjoyable."

Emma lifted her eyebrow, "Have you ever had a massage before?"

He replied with a devilish smile, "Well I was usually the one giving the massages to the woman after…"

The sheriff held up her hand, "I'm gonna stop you right there Hook. Before I have to punch you." She lifted herself from the bed and pulled on her previously discarded yoga pants, not even bothering with a shirt since she still had on her yellow lace bra. Emma looked at him and then around the room. "Now to give you a relaxing atmosphere." Hook watched her light a candle that hung by the bed and then open a good sized porthole like window. He inhaled deeply as the soothing scent of the sea filled the room. Instantly his shoulders relaxed at the familiar aroma, and by the smile on Emma's face she could see it too. "Figured that'd be nice for you. Now clothes off, and pull the blanket over your lower half.

Hook flashed her his famous smirk, "What's the matter lass? Am I that much of a distraction for you?" However the man did as he was told and covered himself.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Ha. In your dreams. Now get on your stomach." Again he did as he was told and when he was comfortable Hook felt Emma straddle him right on his ass. "We'll just have to make do without any lotion or oil." She then leaned over him, feeling the smallest of shivers as the lace of her bra brushed his back. Bringing her lips right up to his ear she whispered, "Just close your eyes, and relax."

Rolling his eyes Hook obeyed, thinking this whole thing was ridiculous, that is until she firmly pressed into his shoulders. It felt bloody amazing, as if centuries of tension were being melted away through touch. Emma commented absently, "Geez Hook you have so many knots."

Her fingers then dug into a particularly tense spot and he replied with a groan. "Nngh, life of a pirate isn't exactly luxurious love." They were both silent after that, aside from the occasional moan that'd escape his lips. She in turn would press harder into his flesh, working up to his neck, back on his shoulders, and slowly down his back. As they travelled down, Hook began to feel something other than relaxation. Her hands felt so fantastic that sparks of heat began to form wherever she touched. In silent horror he felt heat pooling in his stomach and the caressing rubs felt as erotic as they did relaxing. Emma kneaded into his sides and it took all his strength not to jump. But when she reached the small of his back Hook couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure. Never in his life had someone's touch done this to him before. He felt like he was melting as the tension was rubbed away and then drawn tight as a bow with built up pleasure.

Emma heard him moan and smiled, congratulating herself on a job well done, but it slowly disappeared when she heard something that didn't usually go with a massage. Continuing with her ministrations she listened carefully, and realized the pirate was panting. Sneaking a peak she saw his eyes were screwed shut. "Hook? Are you ok? Am I hurting you?"

He shook his head with his eyes still closed, "Just, keep going." Emma frowned but continued, carefully observing the pirate now. Every moan that slipped past his lips made her want to wanting to hear another one, and finally she understood the reason for the panting. A wicked smile came to her lips.

Keeping her voice casual she stilled her hands and raised herself off of Hook, "Alright, roll over so I can massage your front."

Hook stiffened beneath her before replying, "No need Swan, you can just do my back."

But she persisted, now trying to hide the smile, "Nope. If I want to give you a _proper_ massage then you need to roll over." Knowing that she wouldn't give up on this Hook gave in, turning so he was on his back and his obvious erection showing proudly under the blanket. "Now what do we have here?" Emma teased with a glint in her eye.

Groaning in shame Hook covered his face with an arm, "M'sorry love."

Her smile softened as she saw the pirate blush adorably beneath her and coaxed his arm away. Planting a light kiss she replied, "You don't have to be embarrassed Hook."

"It's just, your hands felt so good."

"Then let me keep making you feel good," Emma's voice was filled with lust as her hands snaked up to his shoulder. For a few minutes she massaged his chest, loving the way his eyes were glazed with pleasure. Eventually she lowered herself back down and rolled her hips once. The friction drew a surprised gasp from Hook and his eyes snapped open, the look of arousal in her eyes was clear. Not breaking eye contact she did it again and moaned with him as his cock twitched under the blanket. Even through her yoga pants she could feel the heat radiating from his member. She brought her lips down to his for a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. The two created a mild pace, enjoying the feeling of one another's body against their own.

Through lidded eyes Hook looked up at Emma, who lazily grinded against him. Her golden hair looked messy and wild, the ebony garments she wore contrasting with her fair skin. With fresh passion he grabbed her hips, rolling his own against hers causing more of that wonderful friction, "My black Swan," he murmured with desire. She moaned softly and quickened her thrusts even more, her nails digging slightly into his chest.

The feel of his length against her core was dizzying, and Emma had half a mind to tear the sheets away along with her pants. _Another day _she thought as she heard Hook's groans become more frequent. "Swan," he ground out, "You…feel a-amazing." She could only whimper in reply as she picked up the pace, making him shudder beneath her.

"Yes," he whispered as his eyes rolled back, "_Yes…._Gods Emma how, nngh! How do you do this to-mmm!…to me?" Taking his good hand he slipped his fingers past her underwear and rubbed his fingers on her nub.

"Oh god Hook! Yes!" She threw her head back at the stimulation and went faster still. Their movements were frantic and with a few more hard jerks of his hips Hook was pushed over the edge, growling as he came. Emma slowed as he rode out the orgasm and plopped down on his chest. The room was silent as they caught their breath.

"So," she spoke first, "Did you enjoy your massage?"

Hook laughed openly and nuzzled into her neck, "Aye lass I did, thank you. I promise to repay your kindness twice fold when my strength returns."

She turned her head and gave him a wry smile, "What? You saying you're already tired?"

He looked at her blankly before laughing again, pulling her close to his chest, "You are _insatiable_ Swan." But even as he said this his fingers were already travelling down under the blankets.

**Oh I am so sorry this took so long, and that it wasn't very good. I thought massages would be a better prompt so I do apologize. I promise next chapter won't be nearly as long and hopefully much better. Til then dearies, ta!** H


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Glad everyone liked last chapter so much And sorry again for the long time taking to update. So someone left me a PM that gave me an idea. After the original five chapters are up I plan to do a couple more request chapters. If there's something you'd like to see drive Hook wild, hit me up with a review and I'll choose the few I like most. Already got a request for handcuffs so that'll be chapter six. Can't wait to see your ideas!**

Costume (or to be more specific, a certain type of costume)

"Hook!" Emma knocked on the door, "I have to go to the diner to help Mary Margaret, David, and Granny set up for the Halloween party, your costume is on the bed."

The pirate continued to rinse the shampoo from his hair, "Alright lass, I'll see you there."

"Don't forget, eight o'clock sharp. Or else." That was the last she said before the distant sound of a door shutting hit his ears. Hook finished his shower a while later, taking his time to enjoy this new and much nicer method of bathing. When he finally left the bathroom he wandered the Charming's apartment to grab some water before going to the bedroom to finally see what his costume was.

Since the Halloween party had been thought up Emma instantly knew what she wanted Hook to be, though she refused to tell the man. He tried everything to get it out of her, begging, sex, asking family members, more sex, yet he still hadn't a clue. The second he opened the door though he groaned. On the bed were a familiar bright red coat, purplish pants, and the most obnoxious red hat with a giant feather on top. "I am going to kill that girl," he growled. From the minute Emma showed Hook the movie Peter Pan, he despised Walt Disney. The fact that he depicted the pirate in such a ridiculous manner made him furious, and she knew it. Just as he was about to throw the stupid costume out the window, he noticed a piece of paper.

_Hook,_

_I know you probably hate me right now, but please. Humor me and wear the costume. I promise I'll make it worth your while ;)_

_~Emma_

He fumed for a minute, debating his options, until he crumpled up the note and threw it to the side. At the same time he grabbed the outfit, releasing a frustrated sigh. His Emma truly had him wrapped around her finger. The pirate let out another groan when he noticed the costume came with a wig of black curls. She owed him for this! Big time!

Hook approached the diner at 8:02, his own silent way of rebelling the costume. Speaking of which, he still hated it. The velvety material of the coat was stiff and uncomfortable, making him long for his well-worn and tremendously better looking leather coat, and the pants were too puffy. What pirate in their right mind would wear something like this?! It'd be too easy to get it caught in something and then stabbed by an enemy. He refused to wear the wig; that was his limit, not even to rebel against Emma. Though he considered it a bonus, besides it wasn't like he didn't already look like an absolute git. Taking a breath the pirate steeled himself, ready to lose all dignity, and walked through the door. Hook believed it was the angry dwarf that saw him first, his loud and obnoxious laughter made the rest of the guests look up and laugh too, some at least having the decency to hide it. Too late though, dignity lost. He could feel his ears heat in embarrassment as Charming brought him a beer. The prince was wearing a white sheet and holding what appeared to be a giant fork.

He handed Hook the beer, "Looks like you need this."

The pirate took a generous swig before replying, "Preciate it mate. If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

David chuckled and gestured to his wife, who was in similar clothes but instead had her bow over her shoulder. "We're gods. Poseidon and Artemis. It was her idea."

"Is this holiday simply so women can torture us with costumes?!"

This time the pretend god laughed hard, "Maybe. But it makes the girls happy. Speaking of which, have you seen Emma yet?"

The pirate shook his head, "Not yet, but when I do she's getting an earful from me."

David smiled, "Alright. But _when_ you see her," his smile quickly turned to a frown, "you better behave yourself Hook. She may be an adult but she's still my daughter. Any funny business and you'll deal with me. And in case you forgot, I'm _very _capable with a sword."

With that he left and returned to his wife, leaving Hook completely baffled by the threat. Then, having the sense that he was being watched, his gaze moved toward the back of the room. And there, standing with a coy smirk on her lips, was Emma. A gasp of arousal passed his lips without his control, his eyes were wide as saucers. There was no mistake of the costume, his ravishing Swan, was a _pirate._ She sauntered her way over to him as he took in her appearance. Black pants clung like they were molded for her legs, her stride was confident in her tall stiletto boots that reached to the bend of her knee. The pants were partly covered by a very sheer ragged skirt the color of deep crimson that was uneven in length in some places. It sashayed perfectly with her hips as she moved. She wore a loose white shirt with the sleeves hanging off her shoulder, and a matching crimson and black corset emphasized her gorgeous curves and showed off her breasts. The amount of cleavage was remarkable to Hook and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting those perfect mounds of ivory flesh. Her neck was bare aside from a black satin choker with a smooth gem pendant in the center. The usual waves of golden hair were more curled and looked as if the wind had blown through it. With heavily darkened eyes and thick lashes she gazed at him under an elegant looking black pirate hat.

She planted a gentle kiss on his lips, "Ahoy…_captain." _Hook's cock jumped in his pants at the husky whisper and just as he was about to devour her lips Snow and Charming approached with Henry.

"Hello Hook, glad you could make it." Mary Margaret easily pulled the pirate, the actual pirate, into a hug, which he surprisingly returned. He was still getting used to the contact.

"Your Majesty, you look divine this evening." He too her hand and kissed it softly.

She giggled in return, "Aw such a gentleman."

"He better be," they all heard David mutter.

Henry spoke up, "Hook you look almost exactly like the cartoon it's awesome!"

Hook smiled, "Thank you lad, and your costume is quite regal looking." The young boy was adorned in royal looking clothes, carrying an easy air of royalty around him.

"Thanks! I figured since Gramps and Granma got to wear this stuff all the time I should get a turn too. I tried to convince mom but she wouldn't do it."

Emma responded easily, "I told you kid I wasn't gonna get another costume when I had already put together this one."

Sending a look her way Hook said, "That's a shame, I would have liked to see you as a princess. I'm sure you would look radiant." She scoffed and rolled her eyes but Hook could still see the blush as she turned her head away.

"Oh! I see Dad over there, I'm going to say hi. Talk to you later Mom!" Henry rushed through the crowd to go see Neil.

Mary Margaret quirked an eyebrow, "Is he here with Tinkerbell?" A smile formed, "I have got to get a closer look, come on David!"

As she dragged her husband away he sent one more glare to Hook, causing Emma to chuckle, "Sorry about him," she apologized. "I think he's making up for the lost years as overprotective dad."

"Well with a daughter as gorgeous as you I can see why he'd be worried."

"So…you really like the costume? Even though I made you wear that?" Hook could see the slightest bit of actual worry in her eyes.

Lowering his lips to her ear he whispered, "Swan when my eyes found you my blood turned to fire. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you would make an incredible pirate. As for my costume, at the moment I am actually grateful for the loose pants, otherwise everyone here would know just how much I want you right now." Before Emma could reply Regina approached, her arm linked with Robin's, and started up a casual conversation forcing Emma and Hook to reign in their hormones.

For about forty-five minutes the two mingled with friends, laughing and chatting, but Hook kept getting distracted by Emma, each time he looked at her he found himself getting more aroused. She looked as if she'd been a pirate all her life, and with each sultry glance she snuck at him was rapidly making him lose his self-control, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep up the act of nonchalance with him so hard.

As the people they were talking to began to move away Emma spoke to him, "It looks like we may be getting low on drinks, I'm going to see if there are some in the back." And in a quieter tone she whispered, "Count to thirty, then go to the bathroom." With that she winked at him and walked away, putting an extra sway in her hips as she did. Hook casually looked around, already counting, he barely made it to twenty before he made his toward the back. When he reached the restroom he knocked on the door with his hook.

"Who is it?" the reply came with a hint of tease.

"Let me in love, you've made me wait long enough." The door opened and he was yanked inside quickly before the door was locked. The moment it was Hook pinned her to the door and his lips attacked hers. When they finally broke for air he panted, "You have no idea what you've been doing to me all night, just by being in that costume. You're so beautiful Emma."

She smiled at him, "I can't believe I think you're hot even in _that _costume."

He growled and nipped at her neck, "I still need to make you pay for that, I look bloody ridiculous."

"Well I still think you're hot, but make me pay quietly, we can't have people hearing."

"That's a shame, I guess I'll have to make you scream another time."

Emma shuddered as his teeth worked her neck, feeling his fingers skim at her waistline. The pirate quickly went to his knees, slightly pulling down her pants just enough to reveal her red lace underwear. His fingers skimmed over the fabric and she whimpered. "Looks like someone's been waiting for this hmm?" Shooting her his cockiest glare he kissed over the fabric.

"_Hook_," Emma whimpered, "Please…"

He pulled down the lace and inhaled deeply, "You smell like heaven Swan. Greater than anything I've ever known." His tongue began to ravage her sensitive flesh and she let out a chocked gasp. Her hand gripped his hair and tried to push his head down.

He brought his head away, "Impatient are we?"

Emma did her best to glare, but it wasn't very effective, "Don't tease me, please."

"Please what?" At first she didn't understand, but when she did she looked down at him with her most seductive look.

"Please _Captain…"_ she purred. Hook groaned before plunging his tongue into her center. She writhed against the door, her mouth open in soundless cries of pleasure. He continued until devouring her until chest began to heave, beginning to thrust against his mouth. It was only when his tongue brushed against a certain spot that she threw her head back at let out a soft cry. Hook lifted his face away, his beard glistening with her juices.

"I have wanted to do that all night."

Once Emma caught her breath she pulled him in for a rough kiss as she turned him so he was on the door. She broke away and stared right into his eyes as her hand slipped down his pants and grabbed his member. He moaned softly but stopped himself, remembering about the others.

She kept her gaze on him, "Do like this? Do you like me as a pirate Captain?"

Hook bit back a moan and shuddered, "Yes, yes Swan I do!"

Emma stroked him a little faster, occasionally running her thumb over his head. "Tell me why."

He obeyed her command, panting as he answered quietly. "You-you're a natural. Nngh…you have a-ah! A pirates fire….I can see you, cl-clear as day. Sailing with me….the wind blowing through your hair as we-_gods!_ …as we, travel the world together."

She let out a shaky breath, before her hand quickened even more. With a few twists of her wrist she had Hook cumming hard, a low moan escaping his lips. After he recovered Emma asked, "Can you really see all that?"

He could see fear in her eyes and he leaned in so his forehead was touching hers, "Aye lass I can, but I don't need any of it. All I need is you. I don't need to travel the world, I've done enough of that. Besides, _you _are my world now Emma. Whether you're a pirate or a sheriff or a princess, I am the happiest man in all the realms, simply because you are mine."

Emma looked at him in shock until the happiest of smiles crossed her face, and she planted the most tender of kisses on his lips. Pulling away she handed him his hat and straightened out her shirt and gently pushed him out the door. When he left she placed a hand over her heart, trying to will it to slow as she counted silently. An unconscious smile returned and couldn't seem to go away. Straightening her hat one more time she left the bathroom, grabbed a case of beer, and headed back to the party. She found Hook laughing with Henry and her parents over who knows what. Walking over she easily entwined her fingers with his and gave him a genuinely soft smile full of caring. Hook returned it and planted a little kiss on her cheek, much to the loud dismay of Charming.

Yet Snow looked at the two with curious eyes, her daughter seemed to be glowing with calm and content. Her gaze softened as she saw the way Hook looked at Emma, and recognized the shared atmosphere around them. With a knowing smile she wondered how long it would take for Emma to confess her love to the pirate…

**So less smut and more fluff this time. I've always found Snow so intuitive. Anyway sorry again for the long wait, and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! Gosh I feel so bad for making you wait for these chapters, but I have had so many papers. But that's no excuse! This chapter will be its usual smut but with a good heaping of fluff. Hint! It's the first "I love you" kind of fluff. Any who, ya'll are still welcome to send an idea, and if it inspires me I'll do it. Without further ado, chapter five!**

**OUAT still no mine!**

His Name

Valentine's Day, the holiday where stores have the excuse to up the price of chocolate and decorate with gaudy colors. It is a day that many know well, that is, besides Hook. He had only learned of the event a couple days before, when Henry was talking about how he was making valentines for his mothers and father. As he learned more about the day, the more dread filled his stomach. How was he supposed to create an atmosphere of romance for his Swan in such a short time?! He didn't really have any money that was good in this land, unless he pawned some of his treasure, which he did not want to do. He could only imagine how much the once crocodile would try to cheat him. However he did manage to trade some jewels for a gift he deemed worthy. Yet even with the gift Hook still woke on Valentine's Day feeling like he had failed Emma. Knowing he had the morning to himself since Emma was spending the morning with Henry, he took his time to get freshened up. As he was preparing a knock sounded on his door. When he went to open it he found a letter.

_Hook,_

_I need you to run over to the diner and pick up an order for me. It's already paid for so just grab it and come back here. Can't wait to see you!_

_~Emma_

_P.S. Happy Valentine's Day xoxo_

Just the simple note made Hook smile, knowing what the xoxo meant. Thinking of Emma made his heart swell with happiness, and he knew he was the luckiest man alive. Grabbing his reliable leather coat he put it on over his outfit, black leather pants, his usual black pirate shirt and his crimson vest. He stepped out into the brisk winter chill and headed to the diner, unaware of the woman hiding and watching him a few yards away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~

Hook had never been so happy to be back on the docks. It had taken so long for Granny to fill his order, telling him that there were some "troubles in the kitchen." Yet everyone else who ordered got their meals in minutes. And when he _finally_ got Emma's order he was stopped by Henry and Roland, the latter of the two brimming with questions for the pirate. Not having the heart to reject the boy's deep interest he lost another thirty minutes of his life until he politely excused himself with the excuse that his order was getting cold. He reached his quarters with a sigh of relief, but when he opened the door he almost dropped the food.

Candles were scattered around the room, emanating a soft glow. A small table was set for two, complete with a white tablecloth. And standing by the table was Emma, wearing black heels, a short red satin robe, and was holding two glasses of wine.

"I was wondering where you were," she said, a teasing smile on her lips. Her eyes were beautiful, the shadow and mascara emphasizing their gorgeous green. She kissed him softly and he returned it with an equal gentleness.

"Emma…this is-"

She cut him off with another kiss before grabbing the bag he held with her fingers before offering him one of the glasses. "Dinner first, I'm hungry."

Emma took the boxes out and put the meals on their plates, revealing a chicken alfredo pasta and breadsticks. Setting his glass down on the table Hook pulled out her seat before she had the chance to do it herself. He then shrugged off his coat and took his own seat. "You look quite handsome," she said. The two then began their meal, conversation easily flowing between them, and eventually they shared a decadent piece of chocolate cake. Afterwards Emma cleared the table away. Hook wasn't sure but she looked almost nervous.

"Is, everything alright Swan?"

She fiddled with the ties of her robe before her hands fell to her sides in fists, "I-I need to tell you something." Hook rose from his chair, a look of worry on his face. But before he could say anything Emma continued. "Now….you know that I've never been….good with my feelings. Being an orphan, Neil leaving me to be arrested-" She took a rather shaky breath, "having to deal with my pregnancy with Henry on my own. I've always felt safer being alone. But then you showed up in my life, and no matter how hard I'd fight I just couldn't- I was so scared with how I feel…and if I'm being honest I'm still scared. Scared that this is too good to be true-"

Hook pulled her close and held her, "Shhh, hush love, you don't need to say anything."

Emma moved away just enough to look in his eyes, "No I do. I do need to say this. As much as I've tried to stay away I can't. And being with you…it's made me feel something I never thought I could feel again. You mean so much to me, and-and the only thing that I can say to you now is…I love you."

The pirate's eyes widened before the largest grin broke across his face, yet at the same time his eyes were immensely gentle. He thumbed away the stray tear that escaped her eye. "Emma, I knew from the start that you were special. You awoke something that I had not felt since I lost my Milah." He noticed Emma look away at the last comment but he turned her head back, "But, I don't love you because you remind me of her. You're not really like her at all actually, for one you're much more stubborn." Emma laughed slightly so he went on, "I love you because you are my other half. I thought my heart was dead, but you proved that it could beat again. I love you so much Emma, and I will forever."

Her eyes shined at his words and she raised her lips to his, the kiss started gentle and sweet but rapidly became more desperate. They broke away and Emma pulled at the ties of her robe, "Now for your gift." The robe fell to the floor and revealed a black strapless nighty, barely reaching her thighs. The satin shimmered slightly in the dim light and the lace bust left little to the imagination. The only splash of color was a red satin bow that hung just below her breasts. Hook groaned at the sight and pulled her back to his embrace, lips instantly going to her neck. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck to keep steady, pulling at his hair when he bit her more sensitive spots. The action only encouraged the pirate as he moved up to her ear, nibbling it gently.

Rolling her hips Emma felt his manhood, already almost fully hard. Moaning softly she tilted her head to the side, giving easier access while he ravaged her neck in bites and kiss. "I love you," she whispered, losing herself in the fire his touches sent through her, "I love you Killian."

All contact stopped and she whimpered slightly. Hook moved away, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes somewhat shocked, "What did you call me?" It took Emma a moment to realize she called him by his actual name. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment before she replied.

"Killian. It's your name isn't it? Is it alright if I-"

"Say it again," he commanded, not even letting her finish speaking.

Emma saw a new look in his eye, one that could be described as awe if it wasn't so clouded with lust. It was then for a brief moment she wondered how long it had been that someone had called him that. Looking right into his eyes she said it again, "Killian." His eyes closed and he jammed their faces together roughly, kissing her with all he had. It was sloppy and passionate but it edged her on. Her fingers began to make quick work of the vest and as it hit the ground her lips moved to his ear. She grazed it with her teeth before letting out the quietest of breaths, "_Killian._" She was amazed at the shudder that passed over him and unconscious grinding of his hips into her. Using only a second to yank his shirt over his head Emma let her hands roam over the expanse of his chest.

Hook lifted her up, being careful with his hook, and carried her to the bed, panting as she moved her hips against the hard bulge in his pants. Dropping her to the bed he was about to tear off her satin when she stopped him, "Oh no you don't. This cost way too much just to wear once." Emma crawled to him and twisted off his hook. As she started to undo the leather that held it Killian stopped her.

"Don't. You don't want to see it love. It's ugly." The look of sadness that crossed his face broke her heart. Tenderly she cupped his face with her hand.

"I love you. All of you. Do you trust me?" When he nodded she returned to unfastening the clasps until she pulled it all off. She looked at it, studied it, all the while Hook held his breath. Her fingers ghosted over the flesh and traced the white scar at the end. Then, she slowly lowered her lips to the stump and kissed it. Looking back at him she whispered, "I've seen worse."

The breath he was holding blew out in a rush, and he felt his throat get thick, "Swan…" Emma shushed him and wiped his eyes of the few stray tears that had fallen. Then she kissed him with all the tender and care she could muster, leaving him feeling more loved than he had in centuries. He then smirked against her lips as he felt her hands working on the ties of his pants, "Someone's eager."

She smiled back and batted her eyes, "Can you blame me?" She then pushed his pants to the floor, exhaling hotly right over his erection. Killian moaned at the sensation and climbed into the bed.

"Looks like you're overdressed love," he said with a grin. Slowly he pushed the satin up her body, leaving a trail of kisses that set Emma on fire. By the time he reached her breasts she was begging him to take it off her. Being the gentleman that he is, Hook complied and pulled it over her head, quickly taking a nipple in his mouth. She arched her back and released a pleasured cry, one that went straight to his groin. He took his time with one before moving to the other, all the while his fingers were slowly descending downward.

When he reached her thigh Emma whispered, "Killian _please_." Moving his head away to watch her face he slipped two fingers into her center. She gasped at the intrusion before it turned into a long moan, her eyes rolled back as Killian pumped his fingers inside her. He wanted to torture her, to tease her until she was an incoherent mess begging for more. But he couldn't find the patience, and with quick work he found her special spot and set a quick pace pressing right on it over and over. Emma's hips bucked on their own accord as her noises increased in volume, "Unngh! ….Oh-oh god yes! Yes!" With just a few more pumps Hook felt her walls shudder and she writhed on the bed as waves of pleasure crashed over her, leaving her panting and boneless.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired seeing you like that Swan." She opened her eyes and saw the devious smirk she had come to love, and in response shifted her thigh so it brushed against his cock. His breath caught at the friction and by the look in Emma's eyes he knew they were nowhere near finished. Sitting up she pulled the pirate close for a fiery kiss, her hands roaming everywhere except where he craved her touch most. Finally after a few minutes her hand grabbed his shaft and began giving him the delicious friction he'd been wanting so much. Hook had to break the kiss just to get enough oxygen. Burying his head in her shoulder did little muffle the groans. His fingers found their way to her clit and he rubbed it just enough to make her breathless. He had just started to feel the tension coiling in his abdomen when she stopped, her hand moving toward his hair.

Using her most seductive voice she whispered, "Killian…" Only when he gave a 'hmm' in reply did she continue, "I want you….I want you to fuck me."

Killian groaned at the swear before pulling away, "I-I'm sorry Emma, but I cannot do that." She was about to argue but he cut her off, "A woman like you deserves so much more than to be simply 'fucked.' No, but I will make love to you throughout the night. Again," he kissed her lips, "and again," then her neck, "and again." The last part was just by her ear and he felt her shiver.

Emma did not answer, so she kissed him and tugged his hair just enough to make him growl. Just as he was lowering them to lie on the bed did she stop him, "Wait. I need to get something first. Moving away from the bed she pulled a little square foil from her purse. At his curious look she explained, "It's used to help prevent pregnancy."

Hook nodded in understanding and asked with a teasing tone, "What, so you don't want a little pirate or princess toddling around?"

She rolled her eyes and returned to the bed, "No. At least not yet…" The last part was spoken so quietly he almost didn't catch it, with a faint blush on Emma's cheeks as she turned away. Killian looked at her in surprise and before he could stop himself the most beautiful image filled his mind of Emma, smiling lovingly at him and looking radiant, with her arms around a very swollen belly. Only when she snap her fingers did he come back to reality, "Are you alright?"

A large smile was stuck on his face as he answered, "M'fine love…just thinking about the future."

"Well how about we focus on the now." She took the condom and rolled it over him before she allowed him to move over her.

He kissed her softly before looking her, silently asking if she really wanted this. Emma nodded, so keeping his eyes on her he pushed slowly into her core. Only when he was fully inside did Hook allow himself to moan, she was so hot, so tight around his cock. He felt her grip tighten on his arms but upon opening his eyes he saw the look of pleasure on her face. Slowly he began to move pulling almost completely out each time. All the while he whispered into her ear, "Gods Emma you feel amazing, so perfect, I love you so much." The endearing words made Emma begin to raise her hips, matching his thrust before edging them faster. Soon the lovemaking started to become less gentle and desire got to the best of them. Sweat began to form over their bodies as moved together. Emma had lifted herself so she was straddling his lap, moving over him as her hands again found his hair. Hook moved back to her breasts, his bad arm wrapped tightly around her waist while his hand cupped her ass.

"Nngh! Ah! Yes Emma…" He moaned as she went faster. She pushed him so he was lying on his back and kissed him roughly before lowered herself back down on him.

She rode him slowly, rocking her hips and relishing in the feeling of his long cock inside her, until one well-placed thrust had her shouting. Emma then started to move at a much quicker pace. Wanting to hear her make the noise again Killian began thrusting up each time she came down, arm and hand at her hip to drive as deep as possible. Through half closed eyes he looked at her, her head was thrown back, her arms bracing herself on his thighs, and she had begun moaning for him over and over.

"Agh! Killian! Mm-yes! Right there…Oh god _Killian! _ Seeing her like that, trembling above him and crying out his name so wantonly was his breaking point. But he would go over first, so with quick movements he is back on top, ramming into Emma with all that he has. As she's pushed over the edge she screams his name, "_KILLIAN_!" Her walls clamp impossibly tight around, and with a few quick erratic thrusts he follows her into ecstasy, shouting a mixture of curses and praises. With no strength left he falls against her trying to catch his breath. That was without a doubt the best orgasm he had ever experienced. For a couple moments the all that was heard was panting, and Killian felt that he could lie on Emma's chest and listen to her fluttering heart forever. After some time he felt a hand begin to go through his hair. "So," Emma breathed out, "Did you like your present?"

Killian released a soft chuckle, "Very much so darling." He was quiet for another second until, "Alas! I have yet to give you your gift."

To which she replied, "Oh please no, I can hardly move! Maybe in a bit."

He lifted himself up with a laugh, "Oh no Swan it's not _that_, though I promise after some rest we will be doing that again." Standing up he removed the condom and put it in the bag that held all the garbage from dinner. Grabbing something from the desk he returned to the bed where Emma sitting, being partially proper up with the pillows. Getting back in bed he finally revealed his gift, causing Emma to gasp softly.

It was a silver chain, not too thick, and dangling at the end was a simple silver heart. In a swirling script were a 'K' and an 'E' going down diagonally. It was simple yet beautiful, perfect for Emma's not too flashy tastes. Killian said quietly, "Proof that my heart is yours forever."

"I..It's beautiful." She sat up and let him clasp in behind her neck (holding one end so he could do it easily) and then snuggled down into his chest. "I love it. I love you Killian."

Exhaustion began to creep in, so with one last kiss to her head he pulled the blanket over them, "And I love you. Happy Valentine's Day Emma."

~~~~~A few days later~~~~

"Dinner was delicious Mary Margaret, thank you for inviting me."

Snow smiled at the pirate, "It was my pleasure Hook, we're always happy to have you here." He began to clear away the dishes from the table, when she tried to stop him he simply insisted.

"You made the meal, it'd be a crime to make you clean up as well. Besides Emma can help me." So she, David, and Henry made their way to the living room to pick a movie to watch.

They heard light chuckling and giggling from the kitchen, and then Emma spoke, "Killian would you grab the popcorn from the top shelf?" The three in the living room barely listened to the man's reply, they were too busy looking at each other in shock.

"Killian?" David whispered. Henry just kept looking surprised while Mary Margaret's expression slowly melted into a knowing smile. Just then Emma and Killian came with a big bowl of popcorn. The two made their way to the couch and snuggled up like they had been doing so all their lives.

Henry got up from his spot on the floor, took the popcorn, smiled and simply said, "Welcome to the family," before returning to his spot. The two shared a confused look before smiling warmly at each other. Emma stole a glance to her mother who was smiling brightly, happy that her daughter had finally found a happy ever after.

**Boring ending I know! I just felt bad for making you all wait for so long so I just wanted to get something done! Hope you enjoyed this, will still do a request or two if ya really want me to. Peace!**


End file.
